¡Soy un monstruo!
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Esa fraternidad que debía tener con ella, se convirtió en amor unilateral; aunque ese no fue su mayor error. Su más grande equivocación fue no decir la verdad cuando la policía lo interrogó por la muerte de Inojin en el acantilado, pero Boruto jamás creyó que años más tarde, un muchacho de cabello blanco le haría padecer a Himawari el recuerdo de ese día... y del fin de su vida.


.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi-san, y la __historia  
es una extraña mezcla de: una película, un video musical y el capítulo de una serie._

 _Yo espero que NO disfruten la lectura._

.

* * *

 _0 - I - 0 - I - 0 - I - 0 - I_

 _I - 0 - I - 0 - I - 0_

 _0 - I - 0 - I_

 _I - 0_

 _ **¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!  
** Todos tenemos oculto un lado oscuro **  
**_

 _0 - I_

 _I - 0 - I - 0_

 _0 - I - 0 - I - 0 - I_

 _I - 0 - I - 0 - I - 0 - I - 0_

* * *

.

.

—Tranquila, Hinata. Me aseguraré de velar por ella a cada segundo.

— ¿Mami? —La pequeña niña abrazó fuertemente a la mujer delante suyo antes de ser alejada por la tía Sakura. — ¿Mi hermano no se va a despedir de mí? —Expresó dolida al mirar detrás de ella y encontrar en el vehículo a su adorado hermano mayor sentado en el asiento trasero, fingiendo que jugaba en su consola, pero el sudor le rodaba por la frente, claramente nervioso y confundido de no saber si continuar mirando la pantalla o bajar del vehículo, lo delató frente a su hermanita dándole a entender que prefería ignorarla.

—Él... Él necesita un tiempo a solas, tesoro. —Respondió Hinata, que posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su hija para unir su frente a la de ella. —Te prometo que al volver, Boruto será el de siempre.

— ¿Vendrán más policías, mami? —Preguntó la pequeña con ingenuidad; su madre negó con ternura y le dio un beso en la nariz. — ¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a Inojin-kun? —Hinata se apartó de su hija y miró a Sakura de la misma forma fugaz y contrariada. Ignoró la pregunta de su bebé y se puso de pie.

—Perdona que haga esto, Sakura-san, yo... —La mujer de cabellera rosa levantó la mano con una sonrisa gentil y comprensiva para frenar sus palabras.

—Himawari-chan será una niña buena. ¿No es así? —La niña afirmó con una gran sonrisa. — Tú ve tranquila al trabajo. Verás que este año pasará más rápido de lo que piensas. Para cuando regreses, Hima-chan se habrá convertido en mi asistente.

— ¡En serio, tía! ¿Me enseñar medicina? —Preguntó emocionada, Sakura asintió con cariño y la pequeña saltó de la emoción. — ¡Y también aprenderé karate!—Indagó con grandes ojos de cachorro.

—Ya veré. —Contestó Sakura tocando su propia barbilla con el índice. La mujer volvió a mirar a su amiga con los ojos plagados en angustiada. —Relájate, Hinata. —La tomó de las manos para darle seguridad en que la decisión que tomó fue la mejor. —Todo estará bien, amiga. Su brazo sanará en unos meses, y me encargaré de que el tiempo que pase conmigo sea lo más ameno y hogareño posible.

Hinata abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, le dio otro beso a su dulce princecita y subió al vehículo con los ojos vidriosos. A varias cuadras de distancia, Hinata miró por el retrovisor a su primogénito con ternura y tristeza al notar el dolor en su mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventana. Para Hinata estaba claro que Boruto tenía muchas ganas de mirar hacia atrás y gritar el nombre de su adorada hermanita, pero desde el accidente con Inojin, él había cambiado. Esperaba que con el viaje volviera a ser el de antes.

—Si quieres que regresemos para despedirte, lo haré, cariño. —Dijo al disminuir un poco la velocidad.

—No. —Respondió distante, sin mirarla a los ojos como de costumbre. Hinata no pudo sonreír por el tono en sus palabras y aunque tenía el presentimiento de que algo no le había dicho después del interrogatorio policial, tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que Boruto la ignorara como la primera vez. Las tenues palabras de su hijo la sacaron de sus pensamientos y miró por el retrovisor. —Crees... —Su tono de voz era débil y ella disminuyó más la velocidad para prestarle toda la atención posible por el espejo. — ¿Crees que... que Hima me odie por no despedirme?

—Jamás, mi amor. —Sonrió comprensiva. — ¿Seguro que no quieres que dé media vuelta? —Boruto la miró a los ojos por un breve instante y negó en silencio.

No podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no le nacía por completo del corazón y sabía que la adolescencia —etapa a la que Boruto recién estaba ingresando— iba a ser un camino muy complicado, más aún si debía recorrerlo sola.

.

.

Ella caminaba por la acera distraída en las hojas bailarinas que caían de los árboles; regresaba del instituto. Su mirada estaba perdida en recuerdos sobre Inojin. Si miraba hacia atrás, el tiempo transcurrido le parecía tan lejano que ya casi no le dolía el corazón, pero su cabeza sólo hacía aquello para eliminar el dolor oculto que todavía inundaba su corazón.

— _¡Ouch!_ —Exclamó luego de que una silueta alta la golpee al salir corriendo del callejón a su derecha. Por un segundo arrugó la frente debido a la falta de respeto en no pedir disculpas, pero al ver el rastro rojizo que dejó el hombro del muchacho sobre la pared de concreto, toda molestia se convirtió en miedo y angustia. — ¿Estás bien? —Dijo al acercarse para revisarlo.

—Vete. —Contestó en un jadeo.

Ella no le prestó atención a sus palabras, lo tomó por la espalda y lo volteó contra su voluntad. Ella abrió los ojos alarmada por la sangre que emanaba del hombro. Él realizó una mueca por el dolor, apoyo la espalda al muro y descendió lentamente hasta conseguir tomar asiento; necesitaba descansar luego de correr por tanto tiempo.

—Necesitas ir al hospital. —Expresó ella con preocupación.

—No. —Contestó entre dientes por el dolor.

—Pero la herida es... —El joven levantó la cabeza. El brillo de aquellos penetrantes ojos amarillos debajo de la alborotada cabellera blanca silenció su voz y dejó de insistir. Ella miró los alrededores con rapidez y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para salir del callejón.

— ¿Que... Que haces? —Dijo el muchacho contrariado, pero dejándose guiar porque el dolor era demasiado como para seguir su camino sin ayuda.

—Te llevaré a un lugar donde pueda curarte.

Él la observó de perfil unos segundos hasta que el tormento en su hombro le impuso la mirada de regreso al suelo. Ella llegaba hasta su hombro por lo que al rodearla con el brazo sano debía curvar su espalda un poco. Ninguno cruzó palabras por el camino. El trayecto no les tomó más de quince minutos. Ella se detuvo frente a una casa pequeña. Él sintió como contuvo la respiración antes de tomar la perilla para girarla, pero al encontrarla cerrada, suspiró con total alivio. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su falda y sacó de él una llave que usó para abrir la puerta. Lo guió hasta la cocina, lo dejó sentado en una de las sillas y empezó a buscar en los anaqueles con premura.

La observó desconcertado por su actitud. Los pensamientos por el ataque desaparecieron por completo para ser reemplazados por el dolor de la herida y las conjeturas que intentaba hacer sobre ella.

— ¡Aquí está! —Exclamó emocionada con un botiquín en sus manos. Se acercó a él y tomó asiento a su lado para empezar la tarea de curación.

Mientras cortaba la camiseta y limpiaba la herida, él la observó concentrado, con la mirada fija y perfilada.

—Qué bueno que no hay nadie. —Comentó ligeramente más tranquila, acompañada de una suave sonrisa. —Voy a cerrar la herida lo mejor que sé, pero igual debería ir al hospital por atención especializada. Quizá y necesitas una pinta de sangre, estás muy pálido.

—Este... Este es mi color natural. —Respondió. Ella levantó la mirada de la herida por un fugaz instante antes de regresar a su tarea con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza y una forzada sonrisa. — ¡Ay!

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Disculpa! —Excusó luego de limpiar la herida. — Pero temo decir que dolerá un poco más. —Sus mejillas recuperaron el tono natural al mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. —Debo hacer cinco puntadas.

Él suspiró levemente, asintió con seguridad, ella le pasó un trapo para que lo mordiera y ambos respiraron profundo cuando la primera puntada hizo presencia en la pálida piel del muchacho. Cada vez que ella hundía la aguja en su piel lo sobrecogía la determinación en la mirada de la chica que no mostraba flaqueza en ningún segundo.

— ¡Listo! —Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa, por lo que él no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto con total gratitud. Ella cubrió las puntadas con una venda y se levantó de la silla para colocar el botiquín en el mismo lugar de donde lo sacó.

—Espero que no tengas problemas por ayudar a un extraño. —Dijo luego de dar un vistazo al vendaje.

—No, para nada. —Indicó— Mi padre fue policía. —Platicó mientras recogía las gasas sucias del mesón. — "Ayudar primero, preguntar luego" —Dijo ella con una forzada voz ronca tratando de imitar a su padre. —Él nos decía eso siempre. —Acotó con un tono melancólico cubierto de ternura.

El muchacho sonrió con ironía.

—Yo podría ser alguien malo y...

—No importa. —Interrumpió— Mi tía jamás me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera dejado lastimado en la calle. —Ambos miraron al otro. —Siempre que mi madre y mi hermano no se enteren, puedo ayudar a un extraño malvado las veces que quiera. —Ella rió de manera bromista y él la contempló extrañamente fascinado. —Tienes suerte de que ninguno estaba en casa.

— _Suerte, eh._ —Murmuró para sí. Se puso de pie. —Será mejor que ya me retire. Muchas gracias... ¿tú?

— ¡Oh! Hi-Himawari.

—Un placer, Himawari-chan. —Ella arrugó la frente de forma repentina y él parpadeó en blanco por unos segundos hasta que sonrió complaciente. —Me disculpo, Himawari-san. —Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Mitsuki.

.

.

El viento por las noches era fuerte, realmente fuerte; crecía a medida que avanzaba el otoño. En los noticieros habían pronósticos a diario sobre el avance de la estación y que pronto, a pesar de estar a mediados de otoño, las noches podría llegar a tener escarcha.

— _**¡NOOO!**_

El grito de su hermana lo sacó de la cama en un salto, corrió hasta su habitación y se acercó a su cama. Ella se movía de un lado a otro, el sudor rodaba por su frente y ese terso rostro mostraba sufrimiento, lo que le estrujaba el corazón.

— _Tranquila, Hima..._

Buscó en los cajones una blusa para limpiar su rostro, se acostó a su lado y la acercó a su pecho tal como su madre hacía cada vez que le daban esas pesadillas. La rodeó con el brazo para sobar su espalda y tararear una melodía al azar; eso siempre la sosegaba. Miró hacia abajo al darse cuenta que había vuelto a soñar con, tal vez, flores y unicornios, pero muy en el fondo imaginaba que su calma se debía a que ella soñaba con él como él hacía con ella. Apartó el cabello de su frente para mirar cada detalle de sus largas pestañas.

Hacía mucho que no la calmaba él y aunque nunca deseaba que ella tuviera pesadillas, cada vez que sucedían, y sólo se encontraban los dos en casa, se sentía feliz de poder ser él quien estuviera a su lado; acompañándola.

Él cerró los ojos, acercó su mejilla a la cabeza de su hermana y trató de no pensar más sobre aquello que Himawari le provocaba en el corazón, pero le era imposible; en especial desde el día en el que lo había admitido.

Ella ya estaba como siempre, como un ángel. Ya no había motivo para permanecer a su lado, pero allí se quedó. El sonido de la respiración poco a poco lo envolvió en el sueño profundo, aferrado a la chica que se había apoderado de su corazón y que jamás sería capaz de dárselo porque, para su mala suerte, era su hermana.

Muchas veces, en el pasado, trató de alertar a su cerebro, a cada una de sus neuronas, que el cariño hacia su hermanita estaba tomando un rumbo extraño. No estaba seguro cuando Himawari había sembrado una semilla en su pecho, quizá fue en aquel tiempo donde la muerte de su padre lo devastó; aunque no estaba completamente seguro y tampoco le importaba saber.

El día que descubrió la enredadera en su corazón, Himawari dejó de ser su dulce hermanita y pasó a ser un bello ángel. Un ángel que dejó de volar alrededor de él para seguir a su amigo... a Inojin.

— _¡AH!_

— ¿Hermano? —Exclamó Himawari, de pie, al lado de la cama. — ¿Estás bien?

Boruto la observó confundido unos segundos hasta que salió de la cama en un salto felino.

— ¡Hima! ¿Qué...?

—Tranquilo. —Ella sonrió. —Te quedaste dormido, no importa. Seguro fue culpa mía, no. ¿Una pesadilla? —Boruto rascó su nuca y bajó la mirada. —Cámbiate, hermano, ya hice el desayuno.

—Cla... Claro, Hima. Eh... Ya voy, en serio.

Boruto salió de la habitación de su hermanita. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa pensaba en el sueño que tuvo. Aunque, en realidad, no fue un sueño, sino un recuerdo donde estaba de viaje con su hermanita e Inojin... el precipicio... la sangre... los policías... Boruto llevó agua fría a su rostro y contempló sus profundos ojos azules, idénticos a su hermana. _"Su rostro..."_ Pensó de forma breve en Himawari y lo que le pasó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió de ese horrible recuerdo que ella sólo podía traer a su memoria durante esporádicas noches como horrendas pesadillas que, afortunadamente, no recordaba al despertar.

.

.

Faltaba una semana para que el invierno fuera anunciado como tal, pero el frío por las mañanas y después de las cuatro de la tarde era sobrecogedor; tanto que sin un chaleco y guantes, permanecer fuera unas horas era un resfrío seguro.

— ¡Nos vemos! —Exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa hacia sus amigas, moviendo la mano en el aire y corriendo presurosa hacia la estación. _"Espero que no se preocupen."_ Pensó inquieta. _"Mamá entenderá, pero mi hermano..."_ Pasó frente a un puesto de hamburguesas y se detuvo a raya para comprar una. —Sí, para llevar. —Indicó al robusto hombre detrás de la parrilla. Ya con la hamburguesa en la mano llevó sus pasos hacia la parada de autobús a unas cuadras acompañada de esa amplia sonrisa que su madre siempre comparaba con la de su hermano o la de su padre. _"Con esto, mi hermano no se molestará."_

—Hey. —La llamó una voz desde un vehículo estacionado a unos metros del paso peatonal. Himawari giró, no muy confiada de los extraños como su hermano mayor siempre le repetía antes de salir de casa cada mañana, pero al ver esos ojos y cabello, la sonrisa apareció una vez más y avanzó hasta el auto. —Hima... ¿Himawari-san, cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Eh... ¿Mikutsi-kun, verdad? —Manifestó dubitativa, sonriendo confundida. — ¿O era Misukyu-kun? —Él sonrió por la mueca en su cara y negó con suavidad.

—Mitsuki.

— ¡Oh, Mitsuki-kun, sí! —Lo señaló efusiva.— ¿Tu brazo curó bien? —Preguntó mirando el hombro.

—Sí. —Respondió con agradecimiento. — ¿Vas a casa? —Ella afirmó con energía y miró la calle para no perder el bus; abrió los ojos de par en par cuando contempló que el vehículo estaba estacionado y recogiendo pasajeros en la parada. —Te llevaré, si gustas. —Agregó él cuando vio una mueca de preocupación por perder el transporte.

—Eh... Mitsuki-kun, no quiero ser grosera, pero agradezco la oferta y...

—La rechazas. —Él terminó su frase y ella sonrió avergonzada. —Comprendo. Después de todo sólo nos vimos aquella vez.

—Discúlpame, Mitsuki-kun.

—Está bien. —Respondió amigable. —Yo tampoco hubiera subido a tu auto si te hubieras ofrecido.

Ella sonrió agradecida por no malinterpretar, levantó la mirada para ver la parada vacía y despedirse, pero el sonido del motor desapareció de sus oídos. Miró de nuevo la puerta del conductor y descubrió que Mitsuki estaba bajando de su vehículo.—Perdiste el bus a casa por mi causa. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar contigo en la parada. —Dijo calmado a su lado.

— ¿No tienes asuntos por atender? —Preguntó anonadada.

—No. —La luz del semáforo cambió y ambos cruzaron para tomar asiento en la banqueta.

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Mitsuki-kun? —Interrogó curiosa para que la espera de diez minutos no fuera vacía e incómoda.

—En un par de meses cumpliré veinte. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad. Te ves de la edad de mi hermano y he acertado. —Sonrió— Espero no haber sido inoportuna.

—Para nada. —El vapor ya era evidente cuando las palabras emergían de sus bocas. —Debes tener unos quince años, no. —Dijo al observar su uniforme de invierno.

— ¡No! —Contestó inflando los cachetes. —Cumpliré diecisiete en unos días. —Reafirmó indignada, pero el gesto infantil sólo hizo que el muchacho sonriera de una forma particular. Él apartó la mirada de ella, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaleco y cuando lo encontró le pidió que estire la mano para dárselo.

— ¿Y esto? —Dijo confundida con el billete de cinco mil yenes en la mano.

—Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

Ella observó aburrida el billete y luego posó los mismo ojos en el muchacho.

—Cumpliré diecisiete, no siete. —Argumentó. —Die-ci-sie-te. —Reafirmó y Mitsuki sólo pudo sonreír de aquella misma forma una vez más.

—Apenas te conozco y no tengo hermanas, así que no sé qué le gusta a las chicas de 17 años en estos días.

— ¿"En estos días"? —Repitió— Sonaste como un anciano.

—Tienes razón. —Ambos dejaron escapar una risilla y ella se levantó al ver el bus a una cuadra. —Si nos volvemos a encontrar, me aseguraré de tener un presente adecuado. —Acotó cuando ella se levantó de la banqueta.

— ¡Bien! —Respondió con una cálida sonrisa. —¡Adiós, Mitsuki-kun! —Ella se despidió al subir y él sólo contempló el autobús alejándose en la avenida.

.

.

El frío en invierno no fue tan tosco como se creyó en los meses de otoño; aunque las semanas pasaron tan rápido que en un parpadeo llegó Navidad. Hinata y sus hijos visitaron a Sakura como cada año desde que eran buenas amigas. — ¡Has crecido mucho, Sarada-chan! —Exclamó Himawari sosteniendo a una hermosa bebita de tres años en sus brazos. —Hermano. ¿Verdad que está grande? —Caminó hasta Boruto, que al ver a la bebé en brazos de su hermana sonrió abiertamente en dirección a ella.

—Serás buena madre, Hima-chan. —Ella sonrió con cariño por el halago. _"Aunque sería maravilloso que el bebé en tus brazos fuera mío."_ Pensó con ternura, revolviendo su alborotada cabellera azul como de costumbre.

Ambas mujeres llamaron a sus hijos a la mesa donde deliciosos manjares hicieron agua en todos con sólo verlo. Himawari dejó a la pequeña Sarada en la sillita alta, ella se sentó junto a su hermano. Cada año, como en cada festividad, la foto de su padre era puesta a la mesa; ese año la foto estaba acompañada por otra. Hinata tomó la mano de su amiga al verla perdida en el rostro de su esposo.

—Si no estás lista, podemos...

—No. —Interrumpió a Hinata y evitó mostrar, siquiera, brillo en sus ojos verdes. Ambas se sonrieron con compasión antes de mirar las fotos de nuevo con el mismo cariño que ambas le mostraron a sus esposos en vida.

—Ellos dos sí que se llevaban bien. —Dijo Sakura recordando la amistad que los cuatro forjaron en la academia.

— ¡Papi! —Exclamó Sarada señalando la foto cuando Hinata le pasó un platito con un pedazo de pollo.

—Exacto. —Respondió Sakura conteniendo sus lágrimas. Todos los Uzumaki se observaron entre ellos por la reacción de Sakura y recordaron la primera Navidad que pasaron sin Naruto. Pero la tía Sakura no estaba sola. Ellos estaban allí para ella como ella estuvo para ellos.

Todos mostraron sus respetos y empezaron la cena.

.

.

Año nuevo había pasado hace unos días. Himawari fue el templo con sus amigas para realizar el acostumbrado rezo de buena fortuna para ese año. El camino al templo estaba concurrido, pero era de esperarse si gran parte de las personas iban por un poco de suerte.

—Este año, creo que voy a pedir un novio. —Dijo Choucho.

—Pero ese chico, eh, con el que sales a comer y eso... ¿Acaso él no lo es? —Dijo Himawari confundida.

—Él no me ha dicho par ser su novia, así que no lo somos. —Ella llevó un par de papas a la boca. —Cuando él me lo pida, entonces será formal. —Himawari sonrió incómoda.

El vistoso grupo de chicas de instituto llegó a la parte central, donde los cordones y las cajas para depositar la ofrenda, relucían con ese toque antiguo. Las chicas esperaron su turno con paciencia. Choucho llegó al altar y Himawari se situó a su lado. Ella escuchó los murmullos de su amiga que más que pedir un novio, se lo exigió a los Dioses. Sonrió, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. _"Este año no sé qué pedir."_ Pensó. _"Tal vez si pido algo por mi hermano o mi mamá... No, no así no funciona. Hoy debo pedir algo para mí."_

— _Este año... Este año quiero..._

— _¿Himawari?_ —Abrió los ojos por el murmullo a su izquierda.

— ¡Mitsuki-kun! —Exclamó animada. —¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú. —Él señaló las ofrendas y ella sobresaltó.

— Oh... ¡No he pedido el mío! —Volvió a cerrar los ojos, juntó las manos alrededor de la cuerda y pidió su deseo. _"¡Este año quiero dejar de ser una carga para mi hermano!"_ Tiró de la cuerda, sonó la campana y volvió a mirar a Mitsuki. —Listo, ya lo pedí. ¿Y tú?

Él sonrió, tomó su mano y dejó en ella un objeto pequeño, dio media vuelta y se despidió con el silencio.

— ¿Y ese chico? —Preguntó Choucho con un hotdog a medias. — ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, es un a... Eh... ¿Amigo?

—¿Cómo, no lo sabes?

—Sólo le he visto un par de veces. —Choucho realizó una mueca en dirección a su amiga y los gritos del resto de chicas cortaron la plática sobre el misterioso extraño del templo. Himawari miró el objeto en las manos, buscó a Mitsuki entre los visitantes, pero al no hallarlo se unió a sus amigas después de ponerse la pulsera con dije de girasol que él le regaló. Detrás de un kiosco de dangos, Mitsuki la observó en silencio desaparecer por las escaleras, riendo y platicando con el resto de chicas; y el pequeño obsequio brillado en su muñeca.

.

.

A pocos días de San Valentín, Boruto paseaba por la principal camino a su nuevo trabajo como perchero de medio tiempo en una tienda de abarrotes. _"¡No puedo llegar tarde, en serio!"_ Gritó en su cabeza mientras corría por la acera con el chaleco abierto, porque el frío disminuye por el día gracias a las pocas semanas que faltaba para primavera. — ¡Discúlpeme! —Exclamó con una marcada reverencia hacia el anciano con silla de ruedas luego de abrir la puerta del local de par en par.

— ¡Para nada, muchacho! —respondió sonriendo despreocupado y amistoso— ¡Esa energía que tiene la juventud es lo que necesito para mi negocio! ¡HIJO, VEN! —gritó en dirección a las bodegas y de atrás de la cortina de plástico apareció un muchacho muy similar —por no decir idéntico— al sujeto delante suyo.

— ¿Qué pasa, pa?

—Él es el nuevo. —Tomó a Boruto por la muñeca y tiró de él con afecto. —Explícale lo básico.

— ¡Claro! —ambos chocaron puños y luego sonrieron en dirección a Boruto con la mano en puño. El rubio los observó por unos segundos algo incómodo, pero terminó chocando puños con ambos y sonrió amigable por la actitud del jefe y su hijo.

La semana pasó casi volando. Entre la universidad y la tienda de abarrotes, todo parecía ir de maravilla. La amistad con Lee era práctica y la personalidad del jefe le facilitó un adelanto en la paga de su trabajo para adquirir el regalo de Himawari. Entró al centro comercial esa mañana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el dinero en la mano y la seguridad de que era el único con la idea clara de lo que quería la chica en su corazón.

—Me da el de allá. —Señaló el peluche de panda al hombre del local.

Su madre no se encontraba en casa ese día, así como ningún antiguo Valentín, ya que ella pasaba el día charlando con su difunto esposo a orillas del río; donde las cenizas fueron lanzadas hace ya varios años. Boruto no recordaba haber acompañado nunca a su madre al río, así como tampoco ver que Himawari la siguiera. Creo que ambos sabían, de manera intrínseca, que su madre necesitaba estar a solas ese día para charlar de todo lo que la abrumaba y que siempre se negaba a compartir con ellos; como lo sucedido en el acantilado.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —Dijo animado con el regalo en la mochila. De la sala emergió su hermana vestida con pijama de algodón y el cabello recogido, un plato con helado y esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Bienvenido, hermano! ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, bien. ¿Ya llegó mamá? —Ella negó con la cabeza mientras degustaba una cucharada grande de helado. —¡Perfecto! Ven. Tengo algo para ti. —Llevó a su hermana a la sala, se quitó la mochila, abrió el cierre y ella saltó de la emoción sobre el sofá al ver el contenido.

— ¡El panda! —Boruto lo sacó y lo ocultó tras la espalda. — ¿EH?

—Hay una condición. —Himawari entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

—No me vas a cobrar el peluche, o sí.

—No, tonta. —Expresó con una corta risilla— Quiero mis chocolates.

— ¿Chocolates?

—Claro. Las chicas dan chocolates en San Valentín.

—Oh... Pero ya entregué todo lo que hice hoy.

— ¿A quien? —Preguntó Boruto un poco preocupado por la respuesta.

—Eh... Bueno, a todas mis amigas, claro.

— ¡Oh, sólo amigas! ¡Amigas, en serio! —Exclamó con una sonrisa interna. —Sin chocolates no hay panda. —Ella realizó un adorable puchero que le sobresaltó el corazón. —Eh... Haré una excepción sólo porque eres tú. —Rascó su nuca y le dio el panda con las mejillas pintadas de un suave rosa. Ella lo tomó con felicidad y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza. Boruto quedó estático por unos segundos en los que su cuerpo se tensó por la suavidad de su pecho en contacto con su cuerpo.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Dijo Hinata desde la entrada y Himawari se apartó para saludar a su madre y mostrarle el regalo que le dio su hermano.

Respiró profundo cuando ella se alejó, palmeó su rostro para eliminar el rubor en sus mejillas y saludó a su madre con normalidad sin conseguir que su pecho recobre la calma después del abrazo de Himawari.

.

.

Los árboles de cerezo crecían con ánimo cada día. Tarde o temprano, el camino pronto sería rosado por los pétalos. En su mano relucía el hermoso dije floral que un desconocido le regaló hace meses y que no había vuelto a encontrar desde entonces. Las primeras veces que le preguntaron por la pulsera, respondía que alguien se la había dado en el templo pero, en algún punto, cuando le volvían a preguntar sobre la pulsera, ella comenzó a decir que era de un amigo... un buen amigo.

— _¿Un repelente es necesario? Mmm..._

Llevaba días realizando una lista de las cosas que debía llevar al último viaje escolar, no quería olvidar nada y por ello una libreta la acompañaba casi todo el tiempo.

— _¡... te perdonará!_ —Gritó alguien desde el parque. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver el rostro de Mitsuki a unos metros frente a ella. Himawari levantó la mano para saludarlo, exclamó su nombre para llamar su atención, pero cuando él volteó en su dirección corrió hacia ella con el rostro alarmado, la tomó de la muñeca y empezó a correr. Ella trató de preguntar algo sobre el motivo, pero el viento levantó la camisa desabrochada que llevaba puesta y escondido en el pantalón divisó un arma.

— ¡No lo hagas! —Advirtió Mitsuki cuando ella trató de mirar hacia atrás. — _No lo hagas._ —Murmuró como una petición mirándola a los ojos.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que se detenga, que lo confronte, que no se arriesgue a algo malo, pero la mirada que él le dio le recordó a alguien en quien no pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo y la culpa dejó que Mitsuki la arrastre por varios callejones hasta terminar en un sector de bodegas abandonadas. Ambos se detuvieron a tomar aire a grandes bocanadas. Él la observó arrepentido de llevarla hasta allí, estiró la mano para tocar su hombro, pero ella levantó la cabeza y se apartó.

— ¿Por qué... corrimos tanto? —Demandó molesta.

Él la miró por unos segundos. Quería decirle que ya no debían verse, pero era estúpido siquiera pensarlo porque a penas se habían visto un trío de veces en seis meses. Mitsuki abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Si le pedía que se fuera... Si ahora la alejaba ella podría correr peligro. Estaba arrepentido de haberle permitido curar su hombro aquella vez. Si fuera cualquier otra persona no le importaría en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera sucederle, pero ella era diferente. Aún no era capaz de comprender por qué no quería que le pasara nada malo.

— ¿Y bien? —Demandó una vez más mirando a su alrededor. —Al menos me piensas decir dónde estamos. —Él apartó sus ojos de ella y echó un vistazo al lugar. — ¿Mitsuki-kun? —Él suspiró.

—Disculpa que te haya traído hasta aquí. —Excusó— No era mi intención involucrarte en nada de esto. —Ella cambió la molestia por angustia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Mientras menos sepas de mí, mejor para ti. —Él dio media vuelta y deambuló por el sitio queriendo irse y al mismo tiempo permanecer allí, a solas con ella, un poco más; solamente un poco. —Si nos volvemos a ver, no grites mi nombre. Actúa como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. —Ella reflejó confusión en todo su rostro. Caminó hasta él para detenerlo y pedir algo más que esas distantes y extrañas palabras, pero el sonido de un disparo la ensordeció y lo siguiente en su cabeza fue el cuerpo de Mitsuki en el suelo.

— ¡Corre! —Gritó él con la pierna ensangrentada.

Ella quedó petrificada. A su memoria llegó el recuerdo del viaje al acantilado... Las palabras de un joven Inojin y luego el grito de su hermano... La sangre... Ella empezó a temblar y la sombra del flequillo cubrió sus ojos. —No lo hagas más difícil, Mitsuki. Deja de huir. —Manifestó un hombre varios años mayor con el cabello blanco, alborotado y largo, así como amarillos ojos; una cicatriz resaltaba en la mejilla. Volteó en dirección a Himawari y caminó hasta ella con lentitud. — ¿Eh? Así que esto fue por lo que dejaste a la _familia_ , eh, hermano.

—Déjala. Ella no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. —Gritó tratando de levantarse, pero el dolor lo postraba en el piso. —Tú bien sabes que yo no quiero seguir ese camino. —El hombre suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé, pero eso a nuestro padre no le importa. Una vez dentro sabes que la única forma de salir es... —El hombre levantó el arma justo frente a su cabeza y quitó el seguro.

— ¡No! —Mitsuki sacó el arma de su pantalón. —No la lastimes. —Dijo con la mano temblorosa, apuntando a la cabeza de su hermano mayor. —Deja que se vaya y regresaré sin oponer resistencia. —El hombre giró la cabeza para mirar al menor de perfil con una mueca tosca en los ojos.

—Tú sabes que jamás se deja un cabo suelto. —Regresó los ojos a la chica pasmada y temblorosa. —No te preocupes, lo haré rápido para que no sufra.

— ¡NO, DETENTE!

Un disparo resonó en el silencio y lo último que vio el hombre mayor fue una gran cantidad de sangre salir de su cuerpo; después sólo apareció la oscuridad.

.

.

Boruto llegó al hospital completamente agitado, insultó a un par de enfermeras por no saber la habitación exacta de su hermana y corrió por la sala de espera varios minutos hasta que una doctora lo llevó a su camilla en la sala de observación.

— ¡Himawari! —Se paró junto a ella y tomó su mano con preocupación. — ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tranquilo, niño. Ella sólo está descansando. —Dijo la mujer— La trajo un muchacho de cabellera blanca con una herida en la pierna, pero en un descuido del personal, el muchacho desapareció.

— _¿Un muchacho?_ —Repitió intrigado por lo sucedido y molesto por saber que ella estaba con un hombre.

—Tsunade-sama, la necesito en cirugía. —Dijo una enfermera con premura.

—Sí, ya voy. —La mujer miró a Boruto con intensidad. —Escucha, niño. Cuando despierte se pueden marchar. Hoy el hospital está a tope y no tengo ánimo de que la sala se llene de policías con interrogatorios que me hacen perder el tiempo. —Boruto miró a la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido cuando se retiró.

Acercó una silla a la camilla y tomó su mano con fuerza. Quería que despierte para preguntarle muchas cosas como dónde estaba o quien era ese sujeto que le llevó al hospital, pero al acariciar su mano, descubrió una pequeña quemada en el dorso de la palma. La detalló con los ojos y la identificó como algo de metal, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

 _"Hima... ¿Qué pasó?"_

.

.

Como cada inicio de verano, el calor derretía la piel. Ambos estaban solos en casa por primera vez desde ese día en el que Boruto fue por Himawari al hospital. Hinata realmente no tenía ánimo de dejar a sus hijos solos, pero Sakura la necesitaba para que cuide a la pequeña Sarada mientras ella iba a un congreso de medicina por unos días.

Boruto estaba en la cocina preparando algo dulce para animar a su hermanita que, desde aquel día, actuaba extraño. Según las amigas, ella seguía siendo sociable, amable y alegre, pero Boruto sabía que algo no estaba bien cuando ella decidió no ir a la playa con el resto del curso.

— ¡Hima-chan~! ¿Puedo pasar? Te preparé unas galletas de chocolate y delicioso jugo de mora. —Exclamó del otro lado de la puerta de la alcoba.

—No debiste molestarte, hermano. —Dijo ella al abrir la puerta con una sonrisa que en lugar de calentar el corazón, lo estrujó hasta casi hacerle suspirar de dolor. Él entró a su recámara y dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda y tomó asiento en la cama. — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella cuando él la observó con intensidad en silencio.

—Eso debo decir yo, Himawari. ¿Qué sucede? —Ella desvió la mirada con rapidez y caminó hasta las galletas para meter un par en su boca.

—Están deliciosas, hermano. Tienes que hacer más para mamá. —Boruto suspiró y decidió indagar en aquella duda que volaba en su mente desde hace mucho, y que no le había dicho por temor a su reacción.

—Himawari. ¿Quién es ese muchacho de cabello blanco que te llevó al hospital? —Ella sobresaltó y el tono canela de su piel se perdió un poco. —Entonces sí lo conoces.

— _Hermano, yo... Yo creo que..._ —Ella miró sus manos con los ojos muy abiertos y empezó a temblar. Boruto se levantó de la cama y la acercó a su pecho rápidamente para calmarla.

— ¡Hima, acaso ese malnacido te...!

Ella agarró su camiseta con fuerza, sumergió el rostro en el pecho de su hermano y empezó a llorar en silencio. Las imágenes del ataque y la sangre que se esparcía por todas partes le estremeció con pavor. Quería decirle a su hermano lo sucedido, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar en el futuro. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pensar y tenía miedo de...

.

.

Faltaba una semana para otoño, pero el frío no era tan potente como en años pasados. El rostro ojeroso de su hermano y su madre le taladraba la conciencia. Ella sabía que ambos estaban agotados por las noches que pasaban en vela debido a sus gritos causados por las pesadillas que ahora era capaz de reconocer como recuerdos. Cada día le costaba más y más forzar una expresión de alegría frente a su familia y amigos y las citas al psiquiatra parecían que lo empeoraba más y más.

Himawari había vuelto al pasado, donde siendo sólo una pequeña de ocho años, vivió el tormento de un homicidio que su subconsciente le había hecho olvidar.

 _"¿Eh?"_ Abrió levemente sus ojos al ver una cabellera blanca perderse entre unos callejones. _"¿Mitsuki-kun?"_

— _No creo que a mi mamá le moleste si hoy no va al instituto._ —Dijo Boruto en un murmullo para sí mismo. —Espero que el parque de diversiones esté abierto a esta... ¿Hima?

La figura de una muchacha con cabellera azul desapareciendo detrás de una tienda de abarrotes le recordó a su hermana, pero no podía ser ella. Himawari jamás se fugaría del instituto. Ella era muy responsable y... _"¡Hima!"_ Corrió tras ella cuando distinguió el brillo del dije de girasol en su muñeca izquierda.

— ¡Mitsuki-kun!

Esa voz le aceleró el corazón y se lo estrujó al mismo tiempo. Permaneció quieto por un segundo, quería voltear, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Deseaba preguntar cómo se encontraba desde el incidente con su hermano mayor. Él estaba seguro que debía sentirse aturdida, destrozada, angustiada. Si ella tenía en su memoria el recuerdo de lo que pasó, seguramente ella...

— ¡Estás bien! ¡Qué alivio! —Expresó ella delante suyo con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada.

Él la miró a los ojos con dulzura, pero el vago recuerdo de esa tarde y su dulce rostro destrozado por la sombra lo delató, provocándole a Himawari un escalofrío desde los pies a la cabeza.

— _Entonces... Sí pasó..._ —Susurró ella; sus pupilas contraídas por el horror.

—Himawari-san, no... —Él estiró la mano para calmarla, pero ella lo rechazó aterrada.

— _Sí pasó... El hombre... El hombre murió..._

— ¡Hey, tú, malnacido! —Gritó Boruto del otro lado de la calle. — ¡Qué le haces a Himawari!

Boruto corrió sin mirar la avenida, lo tomó por la camiseta y lanzó un puño a su rostro; Mitsuki lo esquivó de un forma impresionante, soltó el agarre y empujó al rubio sin mostrar agresión o intentos de ello.

—Boruto, no le he hecho nada.

— ¡Quién te dijo mi nombre, infeliz, en serio!

—Yo jamás le haría algo a Himawari-san.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!

—Es lo que debo hacer. —Contestó dolido. —Pero no es lo que quiero. —Boruto apretó la mandíbula y Mitsuki bajó la mirada al darse cuenta que ella estaba a cerca y podría haberlo escucharlo, pero ambos se quedaron en blanco cuando el cuerpo de Himawari desapareció del lugar.

— ¡Himawari! —Gritó Boruto mirando para todas partes.

— _Himawari-san..._

— ¡HIMA! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!

Boruto corrió un par de metros, pero regresó para tomar al imbécil del cuello de la camiseta de nuevo.

— ¡Cuéntame qué pasó ese día! ¡Cuéntame ahora, en serio! —Exigió con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cubiertos por la ira. —Mitsuki lo miró en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Ella... —Mitsuki tomó aire— Mi hermano me buscaba para que regrese a la _familia_ y ese día... —Él desvió la mirada al piso. —Ella gritó mi nombre y no podía dejar que la lastime así que corrí con ella hasta las bodegas del este, pero él dio con nosotros, me disparó en la pierna, ella quedó paralizada... —Los ojos de Boruto se abrieron tanto como le fue posible a medida que el comportamiento de Himawari encajaba con la historia. —y cuando él se le acercó con el arma reaccionó de forma extraña. Su mirada... Sus ojos...

Boruto lo soltó en shock.

— _Ahora tiene sentido._ —Dijo en voz alta para sí, miró a Mitsuki con odio y el golpe que le dio en el rostro lo tumbó en el suelo. — ¡Por tu culpa, maldito idiota, ella recuerda lo que pasó con I...! —La idea congeló sus gritos y regresó los ojos al muchacho esperando que la pregunta que le iba a hacer no tuviera la respuesta que su cerebro ya concluía. —Tu hermano... ¿murió?

—Ella le cortó la garganta con el dije. —Dijo con un suave toque de tristeza, conmoción y lejanía al ponerse de pie. —Me encargué del cadáver ese mismo día así que no tienes que preocuparte de ello. Cuando mi padre se entere de su muerte vendrá tras de mí.

— ¡Y crees que eso me importa! —Bramó angustiado. —Volvió a ocurrir... — _"¿Volvió?"_ Pensó Mitsuki. —... y esta vez lo recuerda. Por eso ha estado actuando extraño. ¡Debí suponerlo, maldición! —Golpeó el poste de luz que estaba a su espalda. —Ella debe estar sufriendo. —Boruto tiró de su cabello por un momento antes de que la voz de Mitsuki vuelva a llenarlo de rabia.

—Te ayudaré a buscar...

— ¡Déjala! ¡No te entrometas, en serio! —Boruto apretó la mandíbula irritado por saber que el infeliz frente suyo estaba enamorado de su hermanita, así como por no tener la menor idea de su paradero. — ¡Todo estaba bien con ella hasta que llegaste! ¡Por eso ella tenía pesadilla recurrentes y los temblores, en serio!

Mitsuki bajó la mirada apenado.

—Yo no sabía que estaba enferma.

— ¡Y no lo está! —Gritó Boruto en el rostro del pálido muchacho. —Himawari no está enferma. _Ella no ha hecho nada malo..._ —Agregó entre dientes antes de dar media vuelta para correr por la acera gritando su nombre.

.

.

Había anochecido. El viento era cálido gracias al verano, pero tener un chaleco no que caería del todo mal. Su cabellera se mecía con la brisa y la luz del poste en el parque la iluminaba tenuemente. El silencio sólo le permitía recrear las escenas en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Todavía no conseguía asimilar que ella había causado tanto daño. En el absoluto silencio roto por cigarras, ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había hecho a Inojin.

 _"¿Entonces... Lo que sentía por él... No era verdad?"_ Se repetía a sí misma desde que había llegado a ese lejano parque.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la nítida escena de su hermano discutiendo con su amigo, luego empezaron los golpes entre ellos, luego la sangre en la ceja de Boruto y entonces reaccionó. Ella cubrió su rostro para no llorar, pero era en vano. Ella había empujado a Inojin para separarlo de su hermano, pero la cerca se rompió y luego su cuerpo en las rocas...

Las pisadas sigilosas pasaron inadvertidas por sus abrumados pensamientos.

Luego estaba el recuerdo más reciente; el de Mitsuki. El espanto de verlo herido, la adrenalina de querer ayudarle y entonces todo cambió de color y en menos de un parpadeo le había cortado la garganta al hombre con el sencillo dije en su pulsera.

— _¡Soy un monstruo!_ —Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar y los suspiros de su llanto estrujaron el alma del muchacho detrás suyo.

—Himawari-san... —Él tocó su hombro y ella sobresaltó por la sorpresa. —No fue culpa tuya. —Ella se levantó de la banqueta para alejarse de él.

—No... No te acerques, Mitsuki-kun. —Sus manos bloqueaban su pecho y retrocedía lentamente hacia la zona más oscura del parque. —Yo... Cómo me...

—Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo. —Contestó. —Tu hermano debe seguir haciendo lo mismo; está muy preocupado... Igual que yo.

El tono y las palabras de Mitsuki la tomaron desprevenida. Su mirada le causó fuertes palpitaciones y el sonido de la puerta de un vehículo rompió todo el ambiente. Mitsuki volteó, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella para cubrirla de los cuatro sujetos que descendieron del carro.

—Le has dado muchos problemas a nuestro Padre, Mitsuki. —Expresó el hombre de pálida piel oscura y cabello grisáceo. —La única mujer del grupo sacó el arma de su funda y le apuntó a la cabeza. —Cálmate, Tayuya. Recuerda que lo quiere vivo.

—Un disparo en la pierna no lo matará. —Respondió bajando el arma a su entrepierna hasta que la mirada del líder la obligó a desistir.

—Hey, muchachos, creo que tenemos un cabo suelto aquí. —Dijo el hombre más bajo, de piel canela. Señaló a Himawari detrás de Mitsuki causando que ella se volviera pálida.

—Iré con ustedes, pero no le hagan daño. —Pidió Mitsuki con firmeza, pero la mujer lanzó una carcajada y el obeso del grupo sonrió.

—Parece que este tiempo fuera de la familia te volvió un poco olvidadizo, Mitsuki. —Los cuatro empezaron a acercarse a los jóvenes con la mano en el arma.

—Cuando Orochimaru-sama se enteró que mataste a Mitsukichi-sama, se alegró de que parte del entrenamiento que recibiste siguiera intacto. —Agregó el hombre gordo. El líder realizó una seña con la mano y los subordinados sacaron el arma y apuntaron a la muchacha. Mitsuki la cubrió por completo con los brazos abiertos.

—Detente, Sakon. —Ordenó Mitsuki.

—La única orden que tengo es llevarte de regreso a la _familia_. —Sakon sacó su propia arma y le apuntó al brazo. Himawari gritó aterrada cuando la bala le atravesó la mano. —Y eso significa que puedo hacerte tantos agujeros como sea necesario; siempre y cuando sigas respirando.

— _Ve... Vete, Himawari-san._ —Ella trató de revisar la herida, pero él la detuvo y continuó ocultándola con su cuerpo.

— _Pero..._ ¡NO!

— _¡Agh!_

Sakon volvió a dar otro disparo, esta vez en el pie. Mitsuki quiso agacharse por el dolor, pero permaneció firme para que ninguno de los subordinados le diera a ella.

—Esto está volviéndose aburrido, Sakon. —Reclamó el sujeto más bajo. —Quiero darle un disparo también.

—Si disparas en el lugar equivocado, Kidomaru, lo matarás. —Sakon miró a su compañero. —Tú le darás las cuentas a Orochimaru-sama. ¿Eso quieres? —Kidomaru tragó pesado y continuó apuntándole a la chica cuya respiración se volvió rápida. Mitsuki sintió el agarre en su espalda, giró y encontró sus azules irises contraídos por el espanto. Esas señales eran las mismas que antecedieron al ataque de su hermano y no permitiría que en el desenfreno de sus enfermedad saliera herida.

— ¡HIMAAAA! —Gritó la voz de Boruto desde la esquina de la cuadra, llevado allí por los disparos a la distancia. El horror en su mirada se esfumó por un momento hasta que Tayuya le disparó.

— **¡HERMANO!**

El dolor en su hombro lo llevó a protegerse de forma automática detrás del primer árbol que encontró. Trató de mirar a su hermana, pero un segundo y tercer disparo lo obligaron a mantenerse oculto con la sangre rodando por su brazo. Boruto tomó aire a grandes bocanadas para calmarse y salir de allí en busca de su hermana, pero el grito de Mitsuki y más disparos llamaron su atención.

Permaneció estático mientras observaba la velocidad con la que su hermana se movía entre los mafiosos con aquellos ojos blanquecinos que relucían como lunas en la oscuridad; los disparos iluminaban de forma rápida su silueta y la sangre que fluía de la garganta de la mujer.

— ¡DETENTE, HIMA! —Bramó Boruto al correr en su dirección, Kidomaru, atraído por los gritos del nuevo testigo, lanzó un par de balas que apenas rozaron al rubio, pero que le llevaron a la muerte en manos de Himawari por intentar lastimarlo.

— ¡Dispárale, Jirobo! —Ordenó Sakon intentando apuntarle a la chica mientras la alejaba con patazos.

— ¡Himawari-san! —Exclamó Mitsuki al verla sangrar de la mejilla por una cortada que dio Jirobo con la navaja que sacó de su chaqueta.

— ¡INFELIZ!

Boruto saltó a la espalda del gordo, rodeó su cuello con el brazo lastimado e, ignorando el dolor del hombro, empezó a ahorcarlo. A la lejanía la sirena de varias patrullas alertó a Mitsuki; no iba a permitir que Himawari fuera presa por algo que no controlaba. Agarró el arma de Tayuya y sin piedad, sin detenerse a respirar siquiera, disparó a Sakon en la cabeza; luego apretó el gatillo en la pierna de Jirobo, Boruto lo soltó al perder el equilibrio y ese último disparo atrajo la calma en el parque.

Boruto no se detuvo a contemplar el escenario de muerte, corrió hacia su hermanita y la abrazó con fuerza. — _Ya estoy aquí, Hima-chan._ —Acarició su cabello y tarareó esa melodía que eliminaba sus pesadillas. Rápidamente la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció y el color de sus ojos azules volvió a la normalidad.

— _¿Herma...?_ —Murmuró. Ella quedó estática ante el olor a hierro en el ambiente, sentía las manos húmedas y calientes. Intentó apartarse del pecho de su hermano, pero él no la dejaba mirar fuera de su camiseta. — ¡Tu hombro! —Exclamó al conseguir alejarse unos centímetros.

—No te preocupes, Himawari. Estoy bien. —Él volvió a apretarla contra su pecho.

Mitsuki sostenía el arma en su mano, el dolor en la mano y el pie se esfumó al observar el lugar y cómo Boruto continuaba ocultándole el dolor.

— ¡No, Hima!

Ella lo empujó y quedó en blanco. Las luces de las sirenas inundaron el sitio. el sonido de las puertas y los llamados de los policías fue sonido sordo para ella. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Ella vio a su hermano levantando los brazos y diciendo algo que sus oídos no lograron procesar mientras la cubría con su cuerpo. Observó el cuello abierto de la mujer pelirroja, el cuello roto del hombre con piel canela y a los otros dos con un disparo en la cabeza. La lenta corriente de sangre la guió hasta los pies de Mitsuki, que sostenía el arma todavía mientras la observaba en el silencio de su cabeza.

Ella apartó la mirada del chico, el brillo de su dije la atrajo y contempló un arma a su pies.

La policía ordenó a los sospechosos que se acostaran en el suelo y soltaran las armas. Mitsuki corrió en su dirección, Boruto giró para decirle que todo estaría bien, que él se encargaría de todo, que no volvería pasar por eso de nuevo, pero lo último que escuchó de su dulce voz fue un dolido: — _Lo lamento..._

.

.

Hinata salió del cementerio con los ojos rojos, llevada por Sakura hasta el auto porque todavía no se podía mantener de pie por sí sola. Poco a poco los amigos del instituto, amigos de la familia y conocidos se fueron del lugar. Tenía ojeras por los días sin sueño porque cerrar los ojos sólo le traía a la memoria su última frase. Trataba con todo su ser recordar los buenos momentos que pasó con su Himawari, pero su memoria se encargaba de mostrarle dolor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Escupió Boruto con odio reflejado en sus ojos.

—Vine a presentar mis respetos.

Boruto chasqueó la lengua con desprecio, además de media sonrisa.

—Compraste tu libertad.

—Mi padre lo hizo aún cuando me declaré culpable de todo. —Contestó acercándose a la tumba con un ramo de girasoles, Mitsuki lo depositó sin que Boruto ponga resistencia, pero claramente estaba airado. El aire cálido del verano calaba hasta los huesos y le hervía la sangre más de lo que ya lo sentía. Mitsuki realizó un rezo en silencio antes de ponerse de pie. Boruto contempló una silueta cerca de un árbol.

—Parece que la policía no te dejó del todo libre.

—En realidad ese es mi padre. —Boruto abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que el sujeto de larga cabellera era Fiscal de la ciudad. —Cuando tenga la oportunidad, desapareceré por completo. Después de todo ya no hay nada que me ate a quedarme. —Miró con tristeza la tumba de la chica. — ¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentía por ella?

Boruto rió con sorna.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Mitsuki sonrió de lado. —Oye, Mitsuki. —Ambos miraron al otro con una firmeza que podía atravesar metal. —Si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré.

—Me parece justo. Me reuniría con ella primero. —Boruto arrugó la frente y el tono azul de sus ojos cambió de tal forma que Mitsuki quedó pasmado levemente; eran los mismos ojos que contempló en Himawari aquella noche en el parque.

—No bromeo. —Boruto cerró los párpados con fuerza y respiró profundo; al volver a abrirlos eran tan azules como el mar. —Vete, no me controlaré por mucho. —Mitsuki perfiló sus ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó unos pasos.

—Si en lugar de ocultárselo, le hubieran enseñado a controlarlo, ella no habría creído que era un monstruo. —Boruto cambió la rabia por sorpresa.

—Ante mis ojos nunca lo fue.

—Ella jamás lo supo. —Mitsuki se alejó hacia el árbol y se fue junto con el hombre de cabellera larga.

En el silencio de un día soleado, de pie en el cementerio donde enterró a su hermana, frente a la tumba de la chica que amaba, Boruto apretó la mandíbula y dejó salir las lágrimas que tanto había intentado reprimir desde ese terrible momento en el que la vio desvanecerse entre sus brazos por el disparo que ella misma dio para finalizar su vida.

—No quería compartirte con nadie y por eso jamás le dije a mamá que tú eras como yo. Perdóname... ¡Perdóname! Yo... Yo fui el monstruo, Himawari. _Yo lo fui..._

.

.

.

 *** E L - F I N ***

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Mitsukichi: Le puse así para diferenciarlo de Mitsuki (esto es para quienes conocen el OS que sacaron sobre el poder del sabio de la serpiente que tiene nuestro albino niño)._

* * *

 _Ahora, con el fic, pues..._

 _El estilo de este fic no es de los que acostumbro, pero en mis historias ya hay uno similar ("Siempre a tu lado... hermano") y decidí ir por ese mismo lado. Ya saben, para salir de la rutina. Quizá hay muchos vacíos que intenté aclaré de forma superficial, pero pienso que la idea principal sí se pudo definir. Espero que me haya quedado decente (Excelente sería muchísimo mejor). Tal vez el final quedó un poco abierto, un poco simple... Sin detalle. No estoy segura. Pero así quise hacerlo porque no todo tiene un final cerrado y eso genera un no-sé-qué en el lector que espero haber conseguido en ustedes._

 _Si alguien tiene una duda por allí, sobre cualquier cosa sobre el fic, hágamelo saber por **MP** o por **Face** porque no quisiera dejar una explicación mía aquí. Prefiero que ustedes saquen sus propias conjeturas con respecto a lo mucho-o-poco que plantee. Apreciaré mucho leer sus comentarios._

 _Ah! Casi se me olvida..._

 ** _¡Feliz Truco o Trato, seguidores!_**

 ** _...y, BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL_**

* * *

 ** _PD:_** _Antes de que salten piedras aclaro que no me cae mal Himawari, ¡la amo! Pero se me hace complicado dejarla con alguien (incluso Boruto es shipeable con ella, para mí xV)_


End file.
